


Dude you saw me like last week

by blueberrywithtrexarms



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Party Poison, Other, Polyamory, and working through Poison’s issues, its just the two of them talking, talking about dating Show Pony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 22:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrywithtrexarms/pseuds/blueberrywithtrexarms
Summary: Poison is kinda haphazard with their romantic relationships.Jet talks them through all their hesitations about dating show pony.





	Dude you saw me like last week

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t know I was going to write this and I didn’t know it was going to be about this topic.   
> Writing is like acting but you play all the characters. I’m like “oh dang I didn’t know that character was gonna do that!”
> 
> Anyway, this chapter won’t be very exciting for all a y’all, but working through your qualms and wacky behaviors is kinda necessary for dating people.
> 
> This takes place after Gays on Skates but before Antici...pation

It had been about a week since Jet and Poison shared that night with Pony at the party. And while that had been extremely fun and like... relieving, Jet still felt a little awkward about his crush on Pony. He could tell Poison was too cause whenever he tried to bring it up they just went “yeah...” and fell silent, throwing a confused look into the middle distance. 

Chilling up on the roof one night, Jet finally said “so i guess we’re dating Show Pony now.”

Poison turned their head to look at him. “Yeah?”

“Well like... what happens now? We haven’t seen them since the party and they don’t even live with us.”

Poison shrugged and was quiet a minute before saying “I mean I guess I kinda thought we’d just bang when the opportunity arises and then go back to doin whatever, y’know?”

Jet was sort of taken aback by this. He wanted to hang out with Show Pony, maybe get more skating lessons, try to make them laugh. “Dude... that sucks.”

“That’s just kinda the way it is out here, in my experience.”

He stared grouchily out over the starlit desert, then turned back to squint at Poison. “Hold up. Is that actually the way it is or do you just never make the effort to visit anyone who doesn’t live in the same place as you.”

They looked surprised at this, but didn’t look at him. Staring into space with raised eyebrows and a frown.

“Aw fuck.”

“What?”

“I think you’re right...”

“Oh.”

Poison looked too lost in thought to continue so Jet busied himself trying to remember some constellations. There was Vega right overhead, so the rest of it must be... oh yep there’s Deneb and there’s Altair. Well, he guessed the summer triangle was just an asterism and not a constellation. But from Deneb he found Cygnus the swan, and up at Vega was... Lyra, right? 

His train if thought was interrupted by Poison poking his thigh.

“Man if that’s true would we ever even have fallen in love?” They sounded worried or ashamed or something.

“I mean... I don’t think so.” Jet answered honestly.

“But we were friends before, yeah?”

“Yeah, but we lived together. I don’t think any of this would have happened if you didn’t have to see me every day.”

“Oh.”

They were silent for a long while.

Jet went back to trying to remember what constellation Altair was a part of. Vulpecula? No, that was a fox, and he was pretty sure there was two birds in the summer triangle.

Oh! Aquilla! The eagle!

“Jet?”

“Mm-hmm?”

“I don’t like what that says about me as a person. Or friend. Or whatever.”

“What do you think it says?”

“That i’m a flake.”

“Yeah that’s about right.”

“Bruh!”

Was that kinda mean? Maybe? They certainly weren’t flaky about missions, or paying up on trades and favors, but Poison’s love life was kind of... haphazard.

Jet definitely wouldn’t have started dating Poison if they weren’t in the same crew and didn’t already have years of mutual respect under their belts. 

-

Before they had gotten together he once asked “Hey weren’t you going out with that guy you hooked up with at the Mad Gear concert?”

“Dude that  _was_ Mad Gear.”

“Yeah, well, how’s he doing?”

“Fine, i guess? We went on a date at the Hyper Thrust.”

“Pois that was weeks ago.”

“I know! I saw him at Tommy’s two days ago and he was like ‘i miss you’ and i was like ‘dude you saw me last week’!”

“And?”

“Aaaaaand we made out? - What do you want from me, man?”

Jet wound up rolling his eyes and wandering away to smoke weed with ghoul.

-

Anyway, anyway. Back to the present.

He snuck a glance up at Vulpecula, and then sideways at Poison, who was scowling at the sky with their arms folded over their chest.

He scooted closer and unfolded Poison’s arms so he could snuggle into their chest, then pulled their arms back around him.

“Here’s a question for ya.”

“M?”

“Why don’t, or, didn’t you usually spend a lotta time with anyone you’ve dated?”

Poison spread their hands out flat on his chest and stomach, clenched them into fists, and then began fiddling with the buttons on Jet’s jacket.

“Uhhhhh. Well, for one thing, I don’t wanna bother them. I don’t wanna seem desperate.”

Jet nodded his head against Poison’s chest so they would know he acknowledged them in the darkness. He waited for them to go on.

“Aaaand. Its inconvient, y’know, to drive way out of your way to see one person. Waste of gas.”

It felt like there was going to be more. He waited for more.

“And uh. Well. You know what sucks?”

“What”

“When someone you’re really good friends with starts dating someone and they’ve barely got time for you anymore and you start just. Drifting apart. Relationships are the end of other relationships.”

Jet turned his head and pressed his cheek into Poison’s chest to think about this. These were all... Halfway valid? Well. Maybe that last one was halfway valid. But the other ones were pretty dumb. Well. Actually. The first one was something he used to worry about a lot, and it was a hard one to get over, but it was pretty stupid when it came down to it.

“Those are all... hm.” He said, trying to come up with a way to address all that.

“All pretty hm, huh?” From where Jet’s face was laying he could feel their voice buzzing in their chest.

“Ok so the gas one? That’s dumb. Its not a waste of gas to see people you like. And yeah, it’d be better for the rest of the crew to have the car in case something came up, but you could try sweet talking ghoul into lending you his motorcycle. And cars and gas an shit aint even a problem right now cause Dr. D’s station is like barely two miles away. We can walk four miles easy.”

“Yeah, i guess, but-“

“You don’t wanna bother them? Afraid you’re gonna get annoying or too clingy?”

“I mean... yeah.”

“Bro. My sweet dude. Party Poison the party pooper. Babe. This is going to blow your mind.” He propped himself up on his elbows and took poison’s face in his hands. “People who wanna date you,” he said slowly “want to hang out with you. That’s the whole point. They wanna show off and share things they like and shoot the shit. Even just sitting next to someone not doing anything is pretty great. A datemate is like a fuck buddy and a cuddle buddy and a partner in crime and a hype man and, i don’t know, an obnoxious little shit all rolled into one. Did that make it into your brain? Pony wants to hang out with us. They don’t wanna wait until the next party or the next time D has a chore for us. They’re not gonna be bothered if we show up and wanna crash in their room or go harass Chow Mein or skate or make fun of their wardrobe choices.”

Jet, having got done talking, went back to looking at Poison’s face, still between his hands. He squished their cheeks.

They looked just past him at the stars. Jet knew that they saw a sparkly soup and not a collection of lines and pictures and names with stories attached. He squished their cheeks twice more and scooted back down to lay his head on Poison’s chest again.

“Who are you afraid of drifting from?”

“This crew. Kobra and Ghoul. I mean. I guess that last one isn’t that big of a worry since we’re always in each other’s way. But man that part- that part when- when fuckin uhhhh- i mean imagine being so stupid in love you forget your friends.”

“So that wasn’t something you’ve done it’s just happened to you and you don’t wanna make anyone else feel neglected?”

“Yeah.”

“I reckon though, if you’re that conscious of it, then you probably won’t be so stupid in love that you forget your friends.” He ran his hand along Poison’s stomach. His hand found theirs and their fingers laced between his. 

“Also- i’ve been thinking a lot about this lately- we’re not in the city. We don’t need to follow any unspoken rules about who you can live with and who you can love. I never thought about it till I got out here, but Bat City really emphasizes the nuclear family. One man, one woman, two kids, all in a house by themselves. They go to work, but they don’t work together. We’ve got three guys and an amorphous blob of gender fuckery, living in an abandoned diner. We’ve got a couple and a triad and two siblingsand four best friends. It’s impossible to be left alone cause there’s always someone to hang out with you or take care of you or annoy you. Like it’d be super hard to be neglected. And if one person really was ignoring the rest of us, we’d still have three people to say ‘hey, spend some time with your family, dumbfuck.’”

Poison, instead of responding to any of the wisdom in the paragraph Jet had winded himself on, snorted and said “we’re three and a half men.”

Jet looked back up at Poison’s face. “You feel like you’re half a man?”

Poison tapped Jet’s head twice. “Yeah, its my left half. Or maybe my top half. We’ll never know.

“No, for real I don’t feel like anything. But its pretty funny. Like that Stone Temple Pilots song Dr. Death plays so much. ‘ Im half the man I used to beee ’

“But anyway, you’re right. And even though you talked through all my lame ass reasons I’m still worried about seeing them, even though i want to real bad. Got any reason for that, star man?”

Jet was back on his elbows again. “I got nothin except its normal to be nervous for new things. But uh. Lets go visit tomorrow. Have some fun.”


End file.
